The Word of Your Body
by Sullen Kitty
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during Zoonotic. Veterinarian Scott Borman keeps making passes at Alex. Bobby gets severely disgruntled and Alex discovers his passion for musicals.


Title: The Word of Your Body

Title: The Word of Your Body

Summary: Takes place during Zoonotic. The veterinarian, Scott Borman, keeps making passes at Alex. Bobby gets severely disgruntled and Alex discovers his passion for musicals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or Bobby. Yet. The other things I don't own include the song and part of the plot slash lines slash gestures… and stuff. Though I think I modified some of the lines to suit me. Oh well.

A/N: Not one of my best works, but it came out better in my head. I may revise it later.

--

"You know what they said? The girls you've been doing?" Bobby said, standing up and moving towards the vet.

Alex moved in sync with him. "They've been talking about you a lot, y'know."

They both sat down on the edge of the aluminum table with a metallic _thunk_.

Scott looked Eames up and down. "Oh, tell me everything."

Bobby glared at him, unnoticed.

"They've been saying that they couldn't find soap strong enough to wash the stench of you off of them," Eames said cruelly.

Scott looked a little put-off, but kept staring lascviciously at Eames. "Proves I'm dirty, doesn't it?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eames looked disgusted. "Thanks, but I just took a shower," she said coolly.

She looked over at Bobby. He cracked his neck so loudly she winced and Scott jumped a little. "We'll revisit this with you soon, Mr. Borman," he said ominously, stalking out of the room. Alex followed close behind.

x

The door slammed behind her in the adjoining room. Bobby glared through the mirror at the primping veterinarian. "What a whore," he said spitefully, turning away in disgust and sitting down on the edge of the table.

Alex glanced at him in surprise. "What was that all about? You're getting a little out of hand, Bobby."

He shook his head. "He was – objectifying you," he hissed, seething. "He was turning you into one of the girls he sleeps with. He was looking at you like you were an animal, Eames, like he couldn't wait to fucking tame you."

Alex had been looking through the case file; she paused, shocked. _"Excuse me?"_

Bobby hadn't heard her. "Haven't you heard the word of my body?" he muttered, sing-songingly and senselessly. His knuckles tensed on the table. "Oh, I'm gonna bruise you," he growled through gritted teeth.

Alex waved a hand in front of his face, waking him out of his reverie. "Bobby. Snap out of it. What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he said in a halfway sane voice, "that Scotty in there couldn't wait to fucking bang you like a drugged-up whore. Then," he continued in a more normal tone, "I was quoting lines from a musical."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A musical?" she asked skeptically.

He nodded pleasantly, looking at her. "From Spring Awakening. 'The Word of Your Body'."

"What?" She was lost.

"That's the song's name, 'The Word of Your Body'. _'Haven't you heard the word of your body? Oh, I'm gonna be wounded, Oh, I'm gonna be your wound, Oh, I'm gonna bruise you, Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise…'"_ he sang, surprisingly musical for such a seemingly tough guy.

Alex smiled. "Thanks for getting all protective of me, Bobby. It was pretty sweet." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go give our findings to Carver, okay?"

Bobby nodded, returning to his watch of Scott. "Okay."

Alex patted his head playfully, as she would a pet. He slapped her hand away. She laughed and started towards the door.

"'_Haven't you heard the word, I want you?'"_

Alex turned.

Bobby was still sitting on the table, still gazing with unadulterated annoyance through the two-way mirror. But his voice was still going, pure and sweet.

"'_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded, Oh, I'm gonna be your wound…'"_

Alex joined in. Their two voices mingled.

"Oh, I'm gonna bruise you, Oh, you're gonna be my bruise…"

"Just so you're aware," she said quietly, "if you think watching me with him hurt, imagine how I felt when Nicole was here."

Bobby stared after her as she left.

Christ_._

Both of them wondered if they'd been daydreaming when they'd heard the note of desperate longing in the other's voice.

They hadn't. But they decided they had.

-Fin-


End file.
